


Peter's World

by Margaret_Thatcher_the_second



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta May Parker, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret_Thatcher_the_second/pseuds/Margaret_Thatcher_the_second
Summary: Peter is a 14-year-old struggling hero.living in an abusive home with an abusive aunt.slowly peter will get the help he needs and more importantly the family that Peter wants.Basically, Peter will be saved by our lovely three dads from the evil grasp of one  evil aunt.Do enjoy yourself.





	Peter's World

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so sorry for all the mistakes.  
Plus it's my first work here.

The Avengers tower. A big, tall, modern building. Some people called it "The Olympia". And why won't they? The strongest superheroes (and occasionally villains) were living there. From this tower, they were supervising the world. After many years of fighting the superhero war came to an end. Since that day the superheroes agreed to live together and monitor the world. And Those heroes, the heroes that we so love. They...

Peter missed the rest of the sentence because he fell asleep. He was just so tired. He hated this Television show, where the dumb announcer was talking about all the last hottest superhero stuff. And more he hated the show opening. It was so dumb! He made them sound like Gods, where in reality they were just regular guys. They even didn't like all this chatter about them. Mister stark said that it was a needed evil. Because this way the public didn’t care so much about what the Avengers were doing.

Still, what a mess. Now, for example, the announcer was explaining all the different packs in the Avengers tower. And it wasn't even correct! He said that mister Stark and Steve were a pack with Miss Natasha. It was so wrong that it sounded funny. How the hell this show even came to this conclusion?! Like, he gates it, in most packs there always was at least one woman and one man. and Mr. Rogers and Mr stark stated many times that they want children. And miss Natasha was so close to them. And of course, there were rumors that a couple of years ago, even before all that Avengers mess Miss Natasha and Tony had a thing.

So sure, maybe it made sense. But it wasn't correct. It wasn't Natasha. It was Bucky. And they were so happy together.

Mr stark said that it's better this way. That Bucky prefers not being so much in the spotlight. That society won't accept so fast a pack without children. And before they're announcing a complete pack they should strengthen their pack bonds and maybe find pups. And hey, maybe they will find a female pack mate.

And then Mr stark said something that made Peter freeze. "Your aunt hottie looks pretty smart".

"Mr stark!" Peter said stunned.

"Relax, Pete I'm just kidding"

But from this day Peter paid special attention to every interaction between Tony and May. The last thing that Peter wanted is Tony's Pack getting hurt. And this is the only thing that they are going to get if they will try to develop a relationship with May. The woman wasn't fit for no one. Peter will make sure that the pack won't get hurt because of her. They were too good and important to him to let them down this way. Mr stark got to be kidding. Isn’t he?

May was... Pure Evil. Ahh, he didn't like to say it. God won't approve. But on the other hand, she wasn't his real parent. She wasn’t even related to him. And from it came all their problems. The very fact, that Peter was nothing. And May needed to live with this nothing. She needed to care for it. Needed to provide for this nothing. He was the barrier between her and a better life. A life where she could find a good pack or a good mate that will love her.

Peter lived with it for the last two years since Uncle Ben died. May was never a really good person even back in time. But she was fine, an Okay parent. Ben did most of the job raising him. Peter loved Ben, still loves him. He was the best.

But after Ben's death, everything fell apart slowly.

First, May stopped cooking. She just was "so tired" all the time. And Peter understood that. So, he started to cook.

After this May got sick for two weeks. She never recovered fully after that. Always looking a bit ill and coughing sometimes. So now Peter volunteered to do the house Work. Clean the dishes, wash the floor, fold the laundry. He loved helping his aunt and although it was hard to do all that with being a high school student and Spider-man, he was ready to do the work.

Or so he thought because it was always meant to be for a couple of days, not forever.

After that May started to drink. She said that it helps her to grief. So, Peter believes her.

And then it gets worse. And some Man come home. They are almost always alphas. They are disgusting. And they always laugh at him. Call him names. May defended him first, told them to stop and when Peter complained again, she told him that they are just kidding and that he shouldn't take it so seriously. Peter hates them, with fashion.

May drinks so much now that it's a problem. Somehow May's good friend at work notices and convinces her to go to rehab. It's a sort of support group. And it's getting better. For some time.

But then, things just continue getting worse. So much worse. May starts to blame him.

She says that he is the course of all her troubles. He doesn't know if it's true. First, he thinks that she just lost it because of all the stress and grief. Afterward, he thinks that it's May's way of getting her frustration out and that she doesn't mean it. He never thinks that it's true. It can't be. He didn't do anything. He suffers too. His Uncle died. He can't be that bad. He is a good kid. Everybody says it to him.

But it was a long time ago. Peter isn't so sure if it's true or false anymore. Most of the time he believes May. But sometimes he is so angry and so sad. He just hates everything.

Then he becomes Spider-man. He got to save people. He met iron-man, His hero. They fought together. Mister stark gave him a suit. He let Mr stark down. But then he proved to him his worth again. It happened six months ago and now Peter gets to meet Mr stark and the Avengers twice a week. Saturday and Tuesday.

He feels happy those days. Like he felt with Ben. He feels part of the Avengers family.

He likes to train with them. Likes to shoot arrows with Clint and run and fight with Natasha and Bucky. He likes to box with Steve. He gets to hear Thor's stories about Asgard. He works with doctor Banner in his lab. And the most special thing about knowing the avengers? Is to work with Tony Stark. In Tony's private lab. And the best thing about Tony is not the fact that he is iron man and a genius but the fact that he is a great person.

Peter stopped the TV. Someone knocked. _~please just not May just not May~_.

Peter rushed to open the door. Yes, this wasn't May. But the person standing next to him wasn't much better. It was William, a tall alpha with blue eyes, dark brown curls and a discussing smile. _~Always so smug, this fucker~_.

"Peter, my boy, is your aunt home?" He asked, smiling.

"No, she's still working". Peter answered the most calmly he could. He didn't need this idiot now. One of May's many alpha friends.

William tried to enter the apartment and when Peter didn't let him enter Immediately, he frowned. "Can I get in, Peter?"

Peter felt tightness in his chest. He immediately stepped aside and let William enter. He couldn't let William be angry at him and telling May. Not after last month's accident...

"Yeah sorry I just woke up and a bit out of it, sorry" Peter apologized with a fake smile smeared across his face.

William nodded his head and entered the apartment, Immediately going to the couch, sitting and turning the TV on.

"Peter, bring me a beer!" William roared from the couch.

"Yes, of course" Peter answered. He hurried to open the fridge and take a bear from the shelf. He turned around to the couch but suddenly he banged his right leg on the table in the rush to get to the couch.

He fell and the beer fell with him, crushing to the ground. William turned around to him with an angry face. "What happened? Ah... Well clean that up and give me another one." And with that William turned again and continued to watch the TV.

Peter cursed quietly under his breath, hoping that William won't catch what he said. He got the broom and swept the shards of glass, trying and failing to not wet the broom in the disgusting beer.

When he finally finished cleaning, he got a new bear and gently got to the couch. "Here's your beer William, and sorry for that mess earlier." Peter smiled again, feeling fake every second of it. William took the bear and signed him to sit next to him. He zipped a bit between the TV channels and when he finally found some dumb sport fight he turned around to Peter. Smiling smugly. "You know Peter, for such a young omega, you are quite a trouble, aren't you?" Peter felt anger growing in him. How dare he! This piece of dirt. He always knew that William is a dumb ignorant person. But it always stunned him again and again when he was proved right.

"First of all, I didn't present yet, so I don't know if I am an omega or not. And even if I was, it has nothing to do with being able to carry a beer from place to place" he answered William. _~ I didn't need to be so angry... Maybe now he will tell on me to May? ~_

But William just laughed. "I see that you got the fire kid. Who knows, maybe you would present as a beta after all?" He smiled. This dumb smile again.

"Being fierce has nothing to do with your orientation. Orientation is just a second gender. It is like your eye color. It is in your DNA! you can't control this. And there is plenty of really fierce omegas in the world and calm alphas." Peter ended his rant a little bit out of breath. He wanted to show William that he is wrong. _~just god please don't make him angry at me! ~_

William looked him in the face with an amused look. "Never thought that May had a little justice fighter under her roof."

Peter felt his head beginning to pound. "It's not that! It's common knowledge!" Peter shouted with a high pitched voice.

"Relax kid, we are just talking. And don't be so angry because of that. It is a fact that omegas are less... qualified to deal with certain situations . Everybody knows it, Peter."

Here Peter just didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he can get in a lot of trouble. But on the other hand... Peter will get to defend his idol and mentor...

Peter took a big breath and "It is so not true. It's just stuff that you have been told by the wrong people. Take Tony stark, an omega. And one with a pack, so you can't say that he is wired! He is one of the richest people in the plant. He is iron-man, the defender of the earth. He built so much good in his life. He helped so many people! And then you take the unemployment percent of alphas in the UN, they are almost 50% of the unemployed people in the UN! It's not black and white and although the media tries to paint it like omegas and betas got rights just in the 20 century it's not true. People always were equal. The problem was just the two world wars and even that we as society fixed! And..."

"Shut up! Jesus boy you got to slow down a bit!" William interrupted his speech. Taking a big breath "Fine, I don't even care so much! God! Just be quiet kid!"

Peter was shocked. He got so afraid because of William's shouts that he was frozen for a couple of seconds. _~ how could I? I didn't notice that I exaggerated so much. ~_

Peter was shaken. He couldn't concentrate on his thoughts. William will glance at him every couple of seconds, getting angry more and more. _~ Oh no! What if he... I need to get out~_

Peter tried to calm himself. If he was clam then bad stuff won't happen!

Peter got slowly from the couch and started to walk to his room to gather his backpack. He already opened the door when a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?" William asked in a demanding voice. Peter took a big breath. "To my internship" there was a pause and then...

"Fine, go have some fun".

Peter thanked God at that moment.

You can't ever know how it will be with William.

Peter entered his room. Closing the door and changing to his Spider-man uniform. Today he will jump from buildings to get to the Avengers tower. It will be fun and definitely relax him a bit. Peter put his regular clothes on the suit, picked up his backpack from the table and walked out of his room and straight to the door. He turned to William and wished him goodbye, thanking God that William didn't react.

_~Everything goes smoothly ~_ Peter thought. He went down the stairs and got out of the building. He walked a couple of Streets and then he entered an empty ally. Peter stripped from his regular clothes and put them in his backpack. Putting his web-shooters in the right place Peter shoots a web to a roof of a building next to him. Jumping from roof to roof until he was on a very tall building. There, all of Queens is in front of him.

Peter was finally happy. Backing down a couple of steps, Peter jumped.


End file.
